


Youtube and Vampires

by BlxkeVoid



Series: Sam and Colby Fics [9]
Category: Sam and Colby
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Missing in Action, Other, Presumed Dead, Protective Colby Brock, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlxkeVoid/pseuds/BlxkeVoid
Summary: During an explore video Sam, Colby, Elton, and Aaron get attacked by a group of cultists. Colby gets severely hurt, and isn't able to run. Elton makes a decision to grab Sam and run, leaving Colby behind.Colby never comes home. They never get a call from a hospital saying he was found even though they reported the attack.A year passes and the boys are finally able to do an explore video again. In a small town and that's when they realize.Colby isn't dead.
Relationships: Colby Brock/Aaron Doh, Colby Brock/Brennen Taylor, Colby Brock/Corey Scherer, Colby Brock/Elton Castee, Colby Brock/Jake Webber, Colby Brock/Sam Golbach, Corey Scherer/Devyn Lundy, Jake Webber/Tarayummy, Sam Golbach/Katrina Stuart
Series: Sam and Colby Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687621
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Youtube and Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is kinda like my werewolf one but oh well.

\-----------  
3RD PERSON  
\-----------  
It was never supposed to end up in a fight for their lives. Literally. Because after a group of cultists attacked the boys they all ended up in a fistfight with the cultists for their lives. Colby had mentioned that there was cult activity in the area, but a lot of places had that reported but barely anything happened. Or if it did happen, it was never an actual threat like this. They were yelling at each other past the thunderstorm going on around them. Honestly, it was like something out of a movie, and they wish it was just something in a movie. Aaron, Sam, and Elton all had each other back, literally back to back protecting each other. 

Colby had gotten separated from the others without realizing it. He was getting overpowered easily, having lost the knife he had when someone hit it out of his hand. When Sam heard him scream his head whipped to the sound of the direction, and he was met with the sight of Colby on the ground. He was covered in blood, the cultists punching and kicking at him without hesitation. Sam screamed when he saw one of them pull out an extremely large knife, the cultists attacking them backing away. 

Elton knew if he picked up Sam and ran with him and Aaron, leaving Colby behind, Sam would hate him. But when he watched the cultists stab Colby he knew he wasn't going to make it. 

\------  
COLBY  
\------  
Everything around me sounded very muffled, and I could hear my own breathing. I turned my head, which seemed to happen in slow motion, to look at the others. Elton was grabbing Sam, and Aaron and I looked at each other. I knew they were going to run, but I wasn't mad. I couldn't run, I could barely breathe. I wasn't going to make it, but they were and they needed to escape. Sam let out a scream. I felt tears falling down the sides of my face, I couldn't even say goodbye. Everything faded into darkness. 

When I came too again everything was still blurry and muffled. I was extremely cold, the only light was the moonlight barely coming through the trees. I had hoped that they escaped, that they ran away as far as they could as fast as they could. Everything went black again. When I came too again there were voices. There were multiple, and they sounded calm and safe. I tried to say something, but I couldn't even tell if I said something. I could make out certain phrases like asking if I was alive, or if I was able to be saved, or if I'd survive the change. I blacked out again. 

When I came too for the third time things were different. My vision was clear again and my hearing was fine. I realized I was no longer in the forest but rather a bedroom. I tried sitting up, but everything was completely sore, "Hey take it easy kid," a guy said. I blinked. He was a fairly attractive guy. He was on the more muscular side with brown hair and striking blue eyes, "How are you feeling?"

"Who are you?" I asked, my throat burning as I spoke.

"My name's Salem," he said with a smile, "What is your name?"

"C-Colby. Where am I? Where are my friends?" I asked quickly, "Are they okay?"

A confused expression appeared on his face, "Colby, we found you alone and almost dead. You're extremely lucky we found you in time to save you," he said. 

Now I was confused, "Save me?" I asked. "How? I know for a fact I lost way too much blood to be okay with just you stitching my wounds and rest."

He shook his head and pulled back a curtain to reveal a mirror. He held out his hand and helped me off the bed. My side was completely healed from the stab wound, just a large flat scar, "We saved you, but you are not alive Colby," he said. 

I looked at my reflection more and realized my eyes were a lot bluer than I realized, which I didn't even know was possible, "I don't get it. If I'm dead then how am I standing? Talking? Breathing?"

He shook his head, "You are not breathing, Colby. It's a muscle memory of your body. Do you believe in the paranormal? The supernatural?" he asked and I slowly shook my head, "Then you should know the myth and legends of vampires," he said. 

"T-That's not possible," I said. 

"You believe ghosts exist, but not vampires?" he asked, "Frankly if I was you it'd be the opposite. But, Colby, you are a vampire. My coven and I found you due to the scent of blood. If we had been a minute later you wouldn't have survived at all. You'd truly be gone."

"B-But my friends," I said, "They need to know I'm alive."

He sighed, "And I understand this, but Colby, you can't explain how you survived without going to a hospital. How you already have a scar instead of stitches on the stab wound," he explained. I wanted to cry cause I knew he was right. "Sadly, just like the rest of the coven and I, you're going to have to leave your normal life behind. We're a family here, if you so chose, you can choose a new name and take the coven name."

"Coven name?" I asked and he nodded. "Like last name?"

"Yes. My full name is Salem Halliwell. We are the Halliwell coven," he said. "There are four others besides me and you. There's Evanora, who just goes by Eva. She's one of our youngest, the same mortal age as you I believe. There's Vera, she's my wife, she helps me take care of everyone. Lastly Brinley and Bradley, twin brother and sister."

"So what? I would become Colby Halliwell?" I asked and he nodded. "I mean nobody would question Colby. My actual name is Cole."

He nodded again, "I can send in the paperwork if you so wish me too," he said. 

I sighed and nodded. There was no point in saying no. I couldn't go back home, "Okay," I said. "But I have a lot of questions."

He laughed a little, "Of course you do. But how about we get you into some better clothes. Your shirt was completely soaked with blood so we had to burn it. Your pants are still covered in mud and dirt," he explained. "I'm sure you'd feel much better after a shower."

I nodded. He showed me how to use the shower, left me some clothes and a towel. I quickly showered and got dressed. He had given me a nice pair of jeans and a nice navy blue long sleeve shirt. I rolled up the sleeves and saw my rings on the dresser. I slipped them on and walked out of the room. A woman standing there with amber-colored eyes, long blonde hair, and was about my height due to heels. 

"Hello Colby, I'm Vera, Salem's wife," she said with a soft smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, still sore," I said. 

"Understandable," she said and we started walking, "Salem and the others are currently out doing some shopping in town. He figured having the others around would be too much for you right now. I offered to take them instead, but Salem said he got a feeling he made you uncomfortable."

I shrugged, "He just reminds me of my friend back home named Elton. He has the same vibe about him," I explained and she nodded.

"Let's go sit outside shall we? I can answer any questions you have," she said and I nodded. 

We headed outside and sat down, "So the sun doesn't hurt us?" I asked and she shook her head. "Is blood the only thing we can eat and drink?"

She shook her head, "No. We do need at least a cup of it a day to survive though. We can enjoy the same foods and drinks that we liked to enjoy as humans. Hence why they all went to do some shopping," she explained. "We're very lucky in the fact that Salem is the only brain surgeon in the area. He can support us without any issues. It's why we can afford such an amazing house."

"Are we really immortal?" I asked, honestly I was scared of the answer. 

"Well, in a sense, yes," she said. "We can still die, but it's extraordinarily hard for us," she explained and I nodded. "You're wondering about your home aren't you? Your friends and family?" I nodded, "Well we can help you ease the pain, and erase their memories of you," she said. "I am one of the very few vampires with powers like that."

I shook my head, "No. I don't want them to forget me. I think I just need time."

\----  
SAM  
\----  
A year had passed since Colby was presumed dead. We had gone straight to the cops after what happened. They couldn't arrest us on the fact we were walking late at night, the trails were open twenty-four seven. They searched the entire forest, and the only thing they found was a dried-up pool of blood. They said it was plausible that the cultists took his body for some sort of sick ritual. I'd constantly battle with depression and nightmares about that night. I hated Elton for leaving him for ages until I understood why he did what he did. 

We all stopped doing the explore videos, and I had decided to take a break from youtube. We all moved out of the trap house. Aaron had moved in with his girlfriend. Jake and I moved to an apartment complex together, but different apartments. Kat ended up moving in with me a month later. Corey and Devyn ended up splitting up, going their different ways. Brennen cut off all contact with us, he hated us for leaving Colby behind. When we had told him he broke down, gave Elton a black eye, and blocked us on everything after leaving. I didn't blame him, I couldn't blame him. 

When what happened reached social media, friends, family, and fans made a memorial for Colby at the entrance of the trails. The attack on us was added onto the wiki of the trails by some sicko, even named us on the wiki page. We deleted all footage we had from that night. For a few months I'd have these moments where I'd forget what happened, that I'd frantically look for Colby. The therapist said I had PTSD from that night, which was understandable. 

There was a knock on my door which took me out of my thoughts and I opened it, Jake standing there, "Hey bro. I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna go get lunch with me?" he said. 

I shook my head, "No thanks," I said and shut the door. 

Soon it started raining and I had to turn on music to drown out the sound of rain, sometimes it'd trigger flashbacks. There was a loud bang and I was instantly taken back to the forest. I watched the fight from an out of body point of view. I could hear us all screaming at each other, hear the cultists chanting something so loud it made my head throb. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I quickly jumped back. 

"Babe, hey it's okay, it's just a flashback. You aren't really there," Kat's voice said coming from nowhere. "It's okay. You're safe in your apartment."

Everything faded, "Fuck," I said. "I forgot there was people moving above me and something fell I think."

She nodded, "It's okay Sam," she said and kissed my forehead. "But hey, someone's here to talk to you."

I looked up and saw Elton standing there. I got up, "What are you doing here?" I asked. 

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to come with me to visit a town with a lot of history. I mainly want to go as vacation and vlog it," he explained. "I know you don't like to travel anymore because of what happened, and I'd understand if you said no. But I remember how much you loved to travel."

"History of what?" I asked, actually intrigued. 

We sat down on the couch, "It's a really small town in Seattle called Alexandria. There's a history of how two families battled for the territory and ultimately a family called the Halliwell's won, and after that extremely large wolves mysteriously stopped appearing in the woods, and there was a large population of these wolves so it made no sense. And apparently the Halliwell's still live there, they still exist. And the father of the family looks exactly like the original Halliwell father," he explained. 

I looked at Kat, "I think you should go. I think this could be really good for you," she said. 

I looked back at Elton, "Who else were you thinking of inviting?" I asked. 

"I thought maybe this could just be me and you?" he said, but it sounded like more of a question.

"Okay," I said, "I'll go."

He smiled, "Okay, awesome. I'll text you everything."

I nodded and we hugged. He left and I let out a sigh. The next day he texted me the flight details and the weather reports for while we're there. I packed and a few days later we headed out. When we arrived Elton picked up the rental car and we headed to the hotel we were staying at. We unpacked, showered, then headed out to see the town and get something to eat. We were walking through the city and the change of scenery was already making me feel a lot better. I could hear a group of kids laughing behind us, one of the laughs sounded familiar but I shrugged it off. Elton and I kept walking, talking about random stuff, Elton filming. 

"Colby!" one of the girls yelled past laughing. 

Elton and I looked at each other then turned around. Colby was standing there with a short girl with rose-gold hair with dark roots, a black-haired girl and boy about his height, "Holy shit," Elton said. 

Something was extremely different about Colby, "Colby!" I yelled out without meaning too. 

They all looked at us, "Fuck," I heard Colby said. 

"Colby who are they?" the girl with black hair asked. 

"Look I'll meet you guys back at home," he said, "Okay?"

They all nodded and walked off. I saw him let out a sigh and we walked over, "What the fuck? You're alive?" Elton said. "H-How?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said with a laugh, "Look, forget you ever saw me okay?"

"What!?" I snapped, "No! What the fuck!?"

He shrugged and started walking backward, "You all spent a year without me, not looking for me. I mean even if they said I died you should've at least tried to look for my body," he said. "Have fun here in Alexandria. It's really fucking boring if you ask me."

He turned around and ran off. We looked at each other and something was telling me to look up the Halliwell's while we were here. The next day while Elton was in the city meeting up with friends I went to the library and started looking up anything I could about the Halliwell's. I came across an article saying that Halliwell's had a new family member named Colby. My eyes widened as I clicked on the article. It said Colby had adopted the Halliwell name the next day after the attack. He wouldn't have been awake, or even coherent enough to do that. I did more research on the Halliwell's and saw that the main guy, Salem, looked exactly like the original Salem Halliwell. He had the same scar under his eye. I saw some theories about them being vampires or spirits. I found their address and took off. 

When I got there and I knocked on the door. It was a huge modern house in the middle of the woods, it made no sense. The door opened to reveal a lady who I recognized as Vera Halliwell, "Hello I'm here looking for Colby?" I said. "I'm an old friend."

She sighed, "I'm sorry but Colby isn't here right now," she said, but was instantly caught in a lie when Colby came down the steps. 

"Colby," I said.

He let out a sigh, "It's okay Vera. I won't be long okay, we'll be right outside," he said to her and she nodded. He stepped outside and shut the door, "How the hell did you find this place?" he asked. 

"How about you fucking explain how you were awake and even coherent enough to take up a whole new identity!?" I snapped. "I watched you get fucking stabbed and stop breathing! We couldn't find your body and we searched that entire fucking forest with the cops for a month! And yet here you are, alive and fucking perfectly healthy!"

He laughed a little at my last statement, "I'm telling you dude, you won't believe me if I told you," he said. 

"Try me," I stated bluntly. 

"I was awake and coherent enough cause I'm not alive. Salem and Vera found me with Eva and saved my life by turning me into a vampire," he said. "Happy now?"

I scoffed, "Real fucking funny Colby. Now tell me the truth," I said. 

He shrugged, "That's the truth Sam. I told you that you wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said. 

My body moved on its own and I punched him in the face, "You are a sick fucking person Colby," I said, tears flowing down my face, "How could you just fucking pull a sick prank on us and then leave us behind!?" 

His eyes widened, "S-Sam I'm being serious. It wasn't a prank, we were actually attacked, and I was actually turned into a vampire," he said. "You know if it was a prank Elton wouldn't have reacted the way he did, or let you go to the cops," he stated quietly. 

I realized he was right, "P-Prove it to me then," I said quickly. 

He sighed and grabbed my hand and we walked into the house, "Colby what are you doing?" the rose-gold haired girl asked. 

"Eva we can trust him," Colby said, "He's my best friend from back home. Where's Salem and Vera?"

"Upstairs in the study," she said. 

Colby nodded and we headed upstairs. He knocked on the door then walked inside, "Colby who's this?" a man asked, I instantly recognized him as Salem, "You know you have to ask permission to bring guests over."

Colby sighed, "This is my best friend from back home. This is Sam," he said. "Sam this is Salem and Vera. They watch over Eva, Brinley, Bradley, and I," he explained. He looked at them, "I told him, and he wants proof."

Salem sighed, "Colby, you know you weren't supposed to tell him about us, son," he said. 

"I know Salem, and I'm sorry," Colby said, "But you can trust him I swear."

"Alright Colby," he said. "Go ahead."

Colby grabbed my hand again and we walked to a bedroom, "Trust me," Colby said and shut the door. 

He locked eyes with me and it was like I couldn't break away. All of a sudden images came flashing through my mind. Images of the attack, him laying on the forest floor when they found him, he and Vera coming to LA to check in on me and everyone else, him hunting animals with his newfound siblings. It was everything he did in the past year. The images ended. 

"Holy shit," I said.


End file.
